Casi Iguales
by Adickdelta
Summary: Una tipica reunion en Corporacion Capsula provocara que los pensamientos de cierto guerrero Z hagan que se sienta confundido, pero alguien estara con él para ayudarlo, ONESHOT TxM


_¡¡Hola a todos…!!_

_Este el primer fic que hago sobre esta parejita, espero que les guste…_

_Casi Iguales_

Era otro día soleado en la capital del este. Los rayos del sol se alzaban sobre la imponente Corporación Capsula, dentro ella, se celebraba como cada año, una fiesta en honor al personaje más querido por los guerreros Z: Son Goku. Todos los amigos estaban presentes junto a sus respectivas familias, como de costumbre, Vegeta se encontraba lo mas apartado posible de ellos. Solo se había quedado porque se lo había prometido a Bulma.

Dentro de la mansión, a través de un balcón, un joven de ojos azules y pelo lila, contemplaba a cada uno de los invitados, con cada uno de ellos había compartido parte de su vida, sonrió de lado cuando vio como su madre reñía con su padre. Ellos eran tal para cual, igual de orgullos, con el mismo carácter fuerte, mandones, pero aun así, permanecían juntos, amándose, aunque claro, el príncipe de los saiyajin, nunca lo admitirá públicamente.

Viro un poco su rostro y se encontró a su mejor amigo Goten reír junto a Pan y Bra. Volvió a sonreír, cuantos momento había compartido con Goten, prácticamente lo conocía de toda la vida. En cada instante memorable, el hijo menor de los Son siempre estaba con él, habían compartido alegrías, dolor, tristeza, travesuras, incluso entrenaban juntos, hasta habían compartido el mismo cuerpo, que tiempos.

Luego contemplo a Pan, con ella había viajado al espacio, y en el tiempo que estuvo a su lado, le basto para conocerla a fondo. Antes pensaba que era caprichosa y obstinada, con el mismo carácter que Milk. Después, fue empezando a quererla y cuidarla como a una hermana, incluso se había sorprendido del cambio que sufrió cuando Goku dejo este mundo, ella se volvió más responsable, si que la vida le había dado una gran lección.

Sus pensamientos se concentraron posteriormente en la hija menor de los Brief, aquella jovencita era la copia exacta de su madre, pero con el carácter heredado de su padre, de eso no había duda. Ella era capaz de ablandar el corazón frio del más orgulloso ser del universo, y eso era decir mucho. Era cierto lo que le habían dicho los guerreros Z cuando era un niño; las mujeres son capaces de someter a los guerreros más fuertes, incluso a los propios los saiyaijin. De eso no había la menor duda.

Levanto el rostro, contemplando ahora el cielo, que comenzaba a teñirse de colores rojizos y anaranjados.

La vida para ellos, era más tranquila desde que Goku se fue, incluso él ya no entrenaba tan seguido, el único que parecía no interrumpir sus sagrados entrenamientos era su padre.

Su vida ahora era diferente.

Suspiro al recordar eso, estaba rodeado de mucha gente todo el tiempo, adoraba a su familia, quería demasiado a sus amigos, sobre todo a Goten, Pan y Marron, que eran casi de su propia familia. Una sombra de tristeza asomo por sus hermosos ojos azules, su vida era casi perfecta; casi.

Pero el no se sentía completo, su vida amorosa era un asco, por lo regular siempre lo veían con una mujer diferente, ya que ninguna de ellas alcanzaba sus expectativas.

Todas sus ex novias eran hermosas, no podía negarlo, pero siempre tenían un defecto que lo hacia alejarse de ellas. Con ninguna había compartido sus verdaderos sentimientos, a ninguna le había hablado de su pasado, de su familia. Eso era algo que no compartiría jamás con ellas.

Suspiro con desgano, las únicas mujeres en las que en realidad confiaba eran parte de su familia y amigos y eso, no era nada consolador.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de pasos acercándose hacia donde estaba, no se movió de lugar. Trato de sentir su ki, pero no encontró ninguno, sonrió para sí mismo, sabia de quien se trataba.

-Tú mamá está preguntando por ti- hablo la visita, pero solo obtuvo un ligero movimiento de cabeza por parte del heredero de los Brief, suspiro y continúo hablando- ¿sucede algo? No te has aparecido desde que la fiesta comenzó…

-En un momento bajo Marron…-contesto con simpleza el ojiazul

La rubia lo contemplo por un momento, sabia que algo andaba mal con él. Se acerco hasta quedar parada a un lado del balcón, viendo directamente a sus ojos.

-Puedes decirme lo que sucede Trunks, siempre lo has hecho…

-No puedo…

-¿Por qué?... ¿es que acaso ya no confías en mi?-pregunto Marron con un poco de tristeza

-No es eso…es solo que…-Se volteo para verla, cuando observo su semblante, sintió como si su corazón se comenzara a estrujar, nada le dolía mas que verla así- De verdad no tiene importancia…

-Por favor dímelo, no puedo ayudarte si no se lo que te sucede…-imploro la muchacha

-Está bien-contesto derrotado- Marron, ¿qué ves en mí?

-Trunks, ¿de que hablas?

-Bueno, cuando me ves, cuando platicas conmigo, como ves en realidad….

-Bueno…yo…-Trato de explicar lo que veía en él, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para describirlo, y que a la vez, no revelaran sus sentimientos hacia el hijo de Bulma.

-Yo veo, a una persona noble, amable, que cuida y quiere a su familia y a sus amigos, que piensa en ellos antes que cualquier cosa…-concluyo con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas. No quería seguir con las lista de las virtudes que encontraba en aquel semi saiyaijin.

Trunks sonrió un poco al escuchar esas palabras, pero aun así su mente no hallaba el consuelo que buscaba, era como si nadie lo pudiera entender. Bajo su mirada y se topo con alegre Goten que abrazaba a su hermana Bra, ella le correspondía el gesto, mientras volteaba disimuladamente hacia donde estaba su padre, para asegurarse de que él no los estuviera viendo.

Marron fijo su mirada en el punto que observaba Trunks, una débil sonrisa aprecio en el rostros de ambos.

-Se ven tan lindos juntos…-soltó de repente la rubia

Trunks asintió ante ese comentario, sabia de sobra los sentimientos que ambos se profesaban. De repente otro sentimiento de tristeza lo envolvió: Goten había encontrado a alguien a quien querer, y era obvio que Bra también. Era feliz por eso, mataba dos pájaros de un tiro, su mejor amigo y su hermana eran felices, con altibajos y con problemas como todos, pero aun así, se mantenían juntos. El sin en cambio, seguía solo, las únicas persona que lo comprendía eran sus amigos, y eso no era muy consolador que digamos.

Necesitaba a alguien que lo quisiera como era, que lo comprendería. Una mujer con la que compartiera todo, su pasado, su presente y su futuro, alguien que realmente supiera cómo era él y no como muchas pensaban que era.

-Sabes, creo que nunca encontrare a alguien que me quiera como ellos lo hacen…-Trunks lo dijo en un tono de decepción

-¿Cómo ellos? ¿A quién te refieres?-cuestiono la rubia

-A mis padres, a los tuyos, a Gohan y a Videl, incluso a Goten y a Bra…-termino de decir mas para el que para ella

-Te equivocas…-sentencio la rubia con un poco de dolor en sus ojos, volteo hacia el jardín para que Trunks no leyera sus ojos

-Es la verdad, ellos se quieren a su manera, ninguna relación es igual a otra…

-La relación de tus padres es admirable Trunks…-expreso con admiración- son de planetas distintos, y aun así se aman con locura, cualquiera con dos neuronas se daría cuenta, el señor Vegeta es frio con las personas, pero solo con su familia demuestra sus sentimientos…

-Eres muy observadora…-admitió Trunks sorprendido por su cometario

-No es mucha ciencia, él los quiere a su manera, incluso te puedo afirmar que a Goten y a mi nos ve como a otros miembros de su familia…-dejo que una sonrisa adornara su rostro- se que con los demás no es así, incluso con Pan es mas hermético, y que decir sus miradas de "aléjate de mi o te pateo el trasero"

Trunks rio ante tal comentario, era cierto, su padre soportaba con mas paciencia a Goten y Marron que al resto de los guerreros, tal vez era la relación que tenían ellos con la familia, casi vivían bajo el mismo techo, incluso cuando se entero de la relación de Goten y Bra, había actuado de una forma mas razonable que con el resto de los pretendientes de su hermana (si eso cuenta no torturarlo y casi matarlo cuando se entero de la noticia) y bueno Marron era otro cuento, incluso sonreía cuando contaba un algo gracioso en su presencia.

Definitivamente, el hijo de los Son, era más apegado a Trunks y Bra, pero no perdía una oportunidad de poder entrenar con el mismísimo príncipe de los saiyaijin, aunque saliera con mas de un hueso roto en el proceso. Marron sin en cambio, era la mejor amiga de Bra, salían a todas partes juntas, se encerraban en su cuarto por horas para hablar "cosas de chicas" y con Bulma bueno, era como otro hija para ella.

-Sabes, cuando estás conmigo siempre me siento mejor…-soltó sin pensar Trunks. Marron volteo su rostro hacia el lado opuesto para que no viera los miles de tonos rojizos que aparecían en su rostro

-Eso…eso no tiene importancia…

-¡Claro que la tiene!-exclamo el chico-Marron tu me entiendes más que el resto, eres mi mejor amiga…

La rubia sintió como le enterraran un puñal en su corazón, "amiga", eso era para él. Sabia de sobra que el no sentía lo mismo que ella, pero siempre albergo una pequeña esperanza de que la quisiera como ella lo quería a él, pero al parecer, eso nunca pasaría.

-Sera…será mejor que baje…mi madre me debe estar esperando…

Marron dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, pero la voz de Trunks la detuvo.

-Marron… ¿alguna vez sentiste que tu mundo se derrumbaba bajo tus pies?-pregunto de repente Trunks

Ella lo pensó un momento-Si…

El volteo a verla, de nuevo veía tristeza en sus azulados ojos, y otra vez esa sensación de dolor lo comenzaba a invadir.

-Lo sentí, cuando mis padres murieron a causa de mi tío C-17…-termino la chica con un hilo de voz

-Lo siento no debí…

-No importa, gracias a ello aprendí a valorar mas a mis padres, no soportaría la idea de perderlos de nuevo, se que mi madre es fría a veces, incluso a veces conmigo es dura…pero…el simple hecho de perderla de nuevo, es mas de lo que puedo soportar…

-Ellos murieron para protegerte…

-Lo se, pero de un modo el dolor es muy grande, por un momento pensé que jamás los volvería a ver…y de verdad, agradezco al cielo que me los devolvieran. Mamá es fría, incluso a veces con papá, pero aun así los amo, se que los dos son guerreros y que en cualquier momento puedo perderlos, pero…simplemente…no quiero…-una lagrima comenzó a salir por sus hermosos ojos.

-Te entiendo…-Trunks se acerco a ella, y la abrazo con fuerza, mientras sentía como su camisa se humedecía poco a poco. El sabia lo que era perder a un padre, lo había sentido una vez, y se alegraba de que el estuviera con él ahora, con todos sus defectos y virtudes pero estaba con su familia. Bra era afortunada, nunca tuvo que sufrir ese dolor por la muerte de un familiar.

La abrazo con mas fuerza, esa pequeña niña a la que conocía desde siempre, era mas débil de lo que pensaba, tan frágil como una hoja, pero que a pesar de so, siempre tenia un dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

Ella era muy parecida a él, aunque no entrenaba y no tenía poderes, eran muy parecidos. Los dos había sufrido por la perdida de sus padres y los dos habían tenido que lidiar con la frialdad de uno de ellos.

-Somos tan iguales-susurro a su oído

-Trunks…-susurro con hilo de voz la chica, mientras levantaba su rostro para contemplarlo.

El mundo desapareció para ellos, Marron no podía quitar su mirada de los ojos de Trunks. Era algo que no podía evitar. Él estaba absorto contemplando, por primera vez, una imagen diferente de Marron, veía a la amiga, a la hija, pero además, veía a la mujer. Era hermosa, ¿por qué nunca se había puesto a pensar en ello?

Un ángel encarnado en persona.

Con ella había compartido su vida, alegrías, travesuras y dolor. No tenia que ocultarle su procedencia, lo aceptaba como era. Ella no veía al niño rico, empresario, codiciado entre las mujeres, no, ella siempre había visto solo a Trunks.

De nuevo sintió un nudo en la garganta, acompañado de una explosión en su interior. Sus manos descendieron de los hombros de la rubia, a su diminuta y delicada cintura. Sus ojos, parecían querer ver a través de ella.

-Eres…perfecta- susurro ante de acercar su rostro al de la hija de Krillin.

Una sensación de placer lo inundo al sentir los delicados labios de ella chocar contra los suyos.

Marron estaba en shock, él la estaba besando. Sentía sus labios sobre los suyos, casi por instinto, coloco sus bazos alrededor de su cuello, haciendo presión en esa zona, profundizando el encuentro.

-¡¡Trunks!!...-llamaron desde la entrada de la casa

Rompieron el beso al instante. Momentos después, Bulma entro por la puerta de la estancia, se quedo observando con curiosidad la escena, Trunks y Marron se encontraban sonrojados y un poco nerviosos.

-¿Interrumpo algo…?

-¡¡NO!!- exclamaron los dos a la vez

La peliazul poso sus manos en su cadera, mirado fijamente a cada uno de ellos. La científica no tenía ni un pelo de tonta, y podía intuir que ahí había gato encerrado.

Cuando sus ojos se volvieron a posar en los de la rubia, su mirada al principio inquisidora, paso a ser una mas alegre. Una pequeña sonrisa adorno su hermoso rostro. Conocía a ese par más de lo que se conocían ellos mismos, incluso sabia que Marron estaba enamorada de su hijo, no debía ser un genio para darse cuenta. Y su hijo, bueno, a veces era tan despistado, que le daban ganar de zarandearlo hasta que entendiera, que lo que buscaba estaba enfrente de sus narices.

-Bueno, será mejor que bajen o tu padre se acabara toda la comida…-se dio la vuelta para regresar a donde se encontraba su adorado príncipe, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo de manera cómplice a la rubia.

-Sera…será, mejor que bajemos…-se animo a hablar Marron

-Marron ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- la chica asintió, sin levantar la mirada

-¿Qué sientes por mí?

-Yo…bueno yo -alzo su rostro para toparse con esos ojos que amaba, armándose de valor, decidió revelar sus sentimientos-yo…te…te...a…mo…

Ahora era él quien estaba sorprendido, lo amaba. Una sonrisa curvo sus labios

-Se que tu no sientes lo mismo que yo…pero siempre podemos ser amigos ¿no?

-No…-termino el ojiazul. Marron bajo de nuevo la mirada, la estaba bateando y no lo podía soportar. Se iba a dar la vuelta pero unos fuertes brazos se lo impidieron.

-No se si yo también te ame, nunca lo he sentido, pero una cosa si se, eres importante para mí, mas importante que el resto de la personas…-tomo entre sus manos el delicado rostro de Marron

-Pero me hace feliz que tú me ames, y si me dejas estar a tu lado, me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo

Una delgada lagrima rodo por el rostro de la rubia, acompañada de una sonrisa y un "si". Trunks limpio con su pulgar el recorrido de su lágrima, volviendo a besar a Marron.

Después de unos minutos los dos se encontraban saliendo de la casa, para reunirse con sus amigos en el jardín. Trunks le mostro una flameante sonrisa, mientras le robaba beso.

-Te amo…-susurro Marron

El heredero de los Brief, sentía que su pecho iba a estallar en cualquier momento, miro a sus amigos que lo miraban con extrañez. La tomo por la cintura y se dirigieron a donde se encontraban el resto de lo guerreros Z.

Ahora sabia que al final, los dos eran casi iguales.

_Bueno, la historia se me ocurrió un día que visite a mi hermano en Puebla y como no tenia nada que hacer, la idea del fic me llego a la mente, así que me puse a escribir y no pare hasta que la termine._

_La idea de que Trunks se quede con Marron simplemente me fascina y he leído casi todas las historias que encuentro sobre ellos, incluso las de ingles (claro que con traductor y diccionario a la mano, porque no soy muy buena en eso del ingles…jejeje)_

_Bueno espero que les haya gustado y agradezco sus reviews…_

_Adickdelta_


End file.
